Time Syndrome(written with starlightshadow999)
by opuscon789
Summary: Pinkie Pie goes back into time because of a sickness. she learns that there where changeling and ponies living together but not for long. Thanks to starlightshadow999 for helping me /u/4258235/starlightshadow999
1. Chapter 1

Years have passed by since the birth of this land, but the Earth is old and its origins scattered. This is not a story of origin rather a story of history. In the late years of the third era of Equestria there was a group of five mares. There were two Pegasi, two Earth ponies, and a Unicorn. This singular unicorn was the ruler of night and day. The two Pegasi were in charge of the Pegasus nation and the control of the weather. The Earth ponies were in charge of food and anything relating to the Earth. This was the bases for jobs for many years, even before the discovery of Equestria. Near the end of the era we all know of a great war that had been diverted between the inhabitants of Equestria and The Land of the Changelings. Many had thought that the Equestrian court had stopped the Changelings dead in their tracks, but this would be wrong and there are very few ponies that know the truth. Here is the story that should have been told.

Pinkie Pie had been sleeping and she was now dreaming. She saw Ponyville. Her sight began to lift into the air as if she was flying. The further she got the more houses seemed to go backwards in construction until it was no longer there. She continued to pull back she saw Canterlot and it began to deconstruct itself. She then saw a flash of light and Canterlot was a lot larger than usual. She saw the Everfree forest and the old castle of the Ancient Pony Sisters began to come back to life. Then she saw it in construction and it was gone. Time began to slow and it had suddenly stopped. She woke up and jolted up.

Pinkie Pie went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning Pinkie Pie, did you have any dreams last night," asked Ms. Cake

"Yeah and it was, I think, the weirdest dream I've ever had,"

"Tell me about it,"

"Well, it was like I was going back in time. When a whole nation was shrinking and Canterlot was getting bigger,"

"Along time ago the city of Canterlot was the largest city in Equestria and now it's not, Baltimare is now the biggest but Canterlot is still getting smaller as we speak," said Ms. Cake.

"Whoa I never knew that Canterlot was so big back then,"

"Well I'm going to start making cupcakes you take care of yourself," Pinkie Pie walked to Twilight's house.

"Hey Pinkie Pie, what's going on," asked Twilight.

"Twilight I just had this weird dream and I can't get it out of my head,"

"Well what was it about?"

"It was like I was going back in time when Canterlot was a bigger city,"

"Well I can help you with that; here is a book on Canterlot's history,"

Twilight brings out a book on Canterlot's history and gives it to Pinkie Pie.

"Well thanks I don't need to read that,"

Pinkie Pie leaves Twilight's house and starts to feel really weird.

"Are you okay Pinkie?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, I need to go home. I feel weird."

Ten seconds later Pinkie Pie began to disappear.

"Pinkie Pie where are you?" said Fluttershy.

"I'm right here," said Pinkie, but no one heard her are can see her.

Pinkie started to float in the air and it seemed like her dream was coming true. Time rewound and Ponyville started deconstructing and Canterlot began getting larger like in her dream.

"I'm dreaming still, I'm dreaming," said Pinkie.


	2. Chapter 2

Pinkie landed where Fluttershy's house use to stand. She had passed out and awakened to a pony standing above her staring in her face. Pinkie jumped up and flinched backwards almost falling over.

"Who are you," the pony asked. She had a soft, but assertive voice. She was a bright blue and had a slightly lighter blue mane with white highlights. Her cutie mark was of a setting blue sun. She possessed both a horn and a pair of wings.

"My name is Pinkie Pie. Who are you?"

"Hello Pinkie Pie. My name is Blue Dusk, but most ponies just call me dusk. A pleasure to meet you."

"Can you tell me where I am?"

"What? Don't you know? Your in the middle of nowhere."

"Wait where is Ponyville?"

"Ponyville? No such place. I was going to Canterlot. Do you want to come with?"

"Um.. Sure. Maybe Princess Celestia will know whats going on." Dusk eyeballed Pinkie very awkwardly.

"Princess? We are ruled by a court not royalty. We are not like the Changelings."

"Changelings where?" Pinkie cringed.

"No where. Your odd. Lets go." they started to walk.

"Could I get in to see this court?"

"Wait, you want to get in to see the court. Hahahahaha. Oh. Your serious." her eyes became very serious looking. "Well. Your lucky I work in the castle then aren't you."

"Whoa, really?" Pinkie's eyes lit up.

"Yes. I am the personal guard of Clouded Hoof. One of the Pegasi in the court, but you'll only be able to see one of them. Probably Clouded Hoof because he is the only one I usually get to see. I still don't know why you want to."

"I know this might be a little hard to believe, but I think I'm from the future."

"What? That doesn't make sense, but then again I've heard weirder. Clouded Hoof isn't good with this, but if you can convince him he might be able to help you get a meeting with the whole court."

"Thank you." they both traveled to Canterlot. When they entered the city Pinkie was mesmerized to see that Canterlot was almost three times larger than in the future. They walked through town and approached the castle gate.

"Hello Blue Dusk. Who is this?" a guard asked as they approached the gate.

"It's a friend."

"Well, okay." he opened the gate. They walked up into the castle. It didn't look all that different than it had in the future. Except it was slightly larger. Pinkie and Dusk walked down a hallway that Pinkie recognized.

"Here we are." Dusk said as they entered a room. "Hello Master Clouded Hoof."

"Hello Dusk. Who is this?" Cloud said. He was solid white all over except his cutie mark which was a dark gray cloud.

"Her name is Pinkie Pie and she says that she desperately needs to talk to the court."

"The court? Why?"

"I know its hard to believe, but I must have traveled back in time somehow."

"That is not hard to believe. There are many ways to time travel, but your an earth pony so it is unusual. Unless of course you caught Time Syndrome. It is a very rare disease that goes away after some time, but it causes your body to travel through time. It is a very dangerous disease because you could mess up the space-time continuum. I can't diagnose Time Syndrome so you will have to see Grand Mistress Nova our unicorn leader."

"Are you saying I'm sick?" Pinkie asked concerned.

"If that's what he says then he might be right. You're an earth pony after all. I would say that you are sick,"

"But we don't know yet I need to see the Mistress,"

"Where do we find her?"

"She is in the room right next to mine. It has very large molding, can't miss it," Cloud answered.

"Thanks, come on Dusk are you coming?"

"I would like to meet the leader. She is the only pony of the court that I have not met yet," Pinkie and Blue Dusk walked to Nova's room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come in please,"

"Hi I'm Blue Dusk and this is Pinkie Pie and she has something to tell you,"

"I know this is crazy, but for some reason I traveled into the past and I Master Clouded Hoof told me that since I'm an earth pony he thinks I have the Time Syndrome. But he said that you were the only one that can diagnose it. So all I want to know is do I have it or not?"

"Well there only one way to find out and I want you to listen to me; I am going to ask you some questions and please answered me,"

"Ok,"

"First question: What did you dream about before you came here?"

"Me going back in time,"

"2: Did you feel weird and disappear in your friend sight?"

"Yes,"

"Ok so I am going to look inside you and I will tell you what I think,"

Using magic Nova went inside Pinkie Pie. Pinkie got worried and laid down thinking she would die. Nova soon came out and was surprised.

"Final Test: I will go a month into the future and Pinkie I want you to hold on,"

Pinkie held on and then using magic all of a sudden there was this bubble around Pinkie and then she was launched across the room into the book case and books fell on her. Pinkie passed out again. Nova comes back 5 min. later.

"Well Pinkie I'm impressed to see that you never came with me and you broke the book shelf by flying across the room,"

"She passed out," said Dusk

"What happened?"

"I am going to diagnose Time Syndrome, but this is a case never seen before, I think you purposely got it,"

"How can I get back to the future?"

"You can't do anything until it wears off,"

"How long does it take?"

"5 days to the day you die,"

"What so it's possible to stay here forever,"

"I'm afraid so and sometimes in cases we have they keep traveling in time,"

"I'm so worried,"

"It's ok Pinkie we will find out if you will go back to the future," said Dusk

Dusk walks out with Pinkie following.


	4. Chapter 4

"It's okay Pinkie. We will find out if you will go back to the future," said Dusk. Dusk walked out with Pinkie following.

"What next?"

"Well, we will have to ask council member Stormed Tide what job you can do while your here."

"Okay.":

"What are you good at?" Blue Dusk asked.

"I worked as a baker or will work as a baker. Time travel is confusing."

"No its not or maybe it is. I can't remember. I've come to tell you something, but I can't remember what. It is hard to remember stuff from a couple years ago or a couple hours. Who knows." an odd pony stood before them.

"Who are you."

"Well I've been called many names. I forgot my real name hundreds of years ago or maybe yesterday. Maybe your right. Time travel is confusing."

"Wait your a Time Traveler."

"Ponies usually call me Fallen Star or Time Walker. I think Fallen Star might be my name. Yes, call me Fallen Star." the pony had an hour glass as a cutie mark.

"Your cutie mark is odd." Blue Dusk said with a grin.

"This was not my original cutie mark to tell you the truth. For some reason it had changed. It was a constellation originally." he had disappeared and reappeared behind us. "Well, I have to go. If you see me again I will have not met you before or forgotten you. Like you said Time travel is confusing." Fallen Star was gone.

"Who was that? He probably could have helped us." Pinkie asked Dusk.

"I don't know, but we might find out."

Night began to fall in Cantorlot as the sun went down. Pinkie Pie followed Dusk to her house to spend the night.

"Here you go; you can sleep here for the night,"

"The room is beautiful, I love it,"

That night Pinkie could not sleep. She was thinking about her friends. Maybe she won't see them again. Pinkie Pie tried to fall asleep. She woke up in a strange place. All around her there was darkness and nothingness. It was cold, dark, and silent. Then she heard voices.

"Whose there? Show yourself,"

The darkness turned into a cloudy day. She saw trees below her. Then she saw Ponyville's image on the trees. It disappears and then Canterlot appears as big as ever. Pinkie Pie fell from a cloud that she was standing on. She wakes up in the guest room of Dusk's house.

"Hey did you have a good sleep Pinkie Pie?"

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, that weird pony we met yesterday may we ask the Mistress about him?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Of course. Why?" Blue Dusk replied.

"He is a Time Traveler and might be able to help me, but we need to know how to contact him." Pinkie said gazing down at the ground remembering her friends.

"Well Mistress Nova might be busy, but we can check."

Both Pinkie Pie and Blue Dusk walked back to the castle and to Nova's room. The door was locked, but they saw light coming from under it. They could hear muffled voices through the door. Then the door opened wide. Mistress Nova was standing there with worry plain on her face.

"Come in we need to talk." Nova said. Her voice unsteady.

"What is wrong Mistress?" Blue Dusk asked as they entered the room. As they entered the room they noticed a pony they had met the just the other day. "Oh hello Fallen Star."

"Hello um... Pinkie Pie right? It has been awhile. Well for me it has."

"Your just the pony I wanted to see." Pinkie said.

"Am I? Okay." Fallen Star said confused.

"Fallen Star just told me some disconcerting news. The Changelings are soon planning to go to war with Equestria, but he tells me that you, Pinkie Pie, are the only pony that can stop them. I don't know why." Nova said.

"Wait. You know Fallen Star?" Blue Dusk asked a bit confused as well.

"Yes, all of us who have ever time traveled know who Fallen Star the Time Walker is. Pinkie Pie, Fallen Star is the only pony ever to control his own Time Syndrome so he may travel through time at any time to any time, but enough of that. The Changelings are moving into position as we speak." Fallen Star approached Pinkie Pie.

"It is up to you."

"But wait. What do I do? How do I stop the Changelings." Pinkie asked.

"I can not tell you. You will have to find out on your own, but I want you to remember one thing. Trust should never be misplaced, but an ally must never be turned away." with these final words Fallen Star disappeared. All the ponies stared at each other confused.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh no what can we do. I don't have that control over my Time Syndrome," Pinkie said

"You're just going to have to find out how to do it. Maybe your cutie mark might change," Dusk, said

"I don't want my mark to change, I like to party everyday, and I don't want to be a pony that travels through time."

"Question Pinkie Pie, are you special back in your normal time." asked Nova

"I did not start out like this, I use to work on a rock farm but that was before I got my cutie mark. I also part of the Elements of Harmony which is a group of six that work together as friends to stop evil all across Equestria."

"That explains why Falling Star chose you,"

"What?"

"You have that power in you and Falling Star knows because he seen you unleash that power."

"Do us a favor Pinkie Pie, can you us that power to save us."

"Okay Dokay Lokay, but I need help."

"We will be there with you."

All of a sudden there was a loud bang that blew a hole into the castle. Changelings flew into the castle. They took Nova away; Dusk and Pinkie run after them. A swarm of changelings surround both of them. They grab Blue Dusk; it was like they were taking everyone in the castle. Pinkie tries to fight them but was unable to as the grabbed her hooves. Pinkie blacked out, she wakes up in some strange place. She was in a strange castle, one that she did not recognize.

"Where am I?" she asked

"Where in the castle of the Changelings." said Dusk

"Oh, how can we get out?"

"Pinkie I think the time to try to control your time syndrome."

"But I don't know how to."

"Meditate, sleep, I don't care we just need to get out of here,"

Pinkie Pie focused and meditated. She thought to herself about getting out of the dungeon. All of a sudden she disappears and reappears outside of the cell.

"How did you do that?"

"I don't know, I just thought hard about what I wanted to do and I just teleported."

"I think you have control over your time syndrome."

"Yes I do isn't that great."

"Very interesting, just let me out grab the keys."

Pinkie grabs the key and puts them into the lock. She unlocks it and sets Dusk free.

"Now let's set the court free, come on."


	6. Chapter 6

Both of them run toward the throne room and find all of the court all tied up. I was very surprising.

"Well, I see that you found a way to escape," said the Queen of the Changelings.

"Who are you?" asked Pinkie

"Call me Queen Marge."

"Why are you doing this?"

"The Changelings propose in this world is to become the worlds leader in everything and also let the ponies become slaves. We want the pony race to die out and the changelings to continue the world's cycle of life."

"Well why did you kidnap us?"

"I need all of the ponies in that castle and the court to make a deal."

Marge looks at Clouded Hoof.

"I will make a deal with you and if you don't do it one of the ponies we kidnaped will die."

"What? I don't get it why you need to kill them, there just ponies?" he said

"Here's what I want, I will become Queen of all of Equestria and all of you stupid ponies will become slaves."

"I will never do it."

"Well then I guess we have to kill your assistant, get Dusk."

"No." said Pinkie

The changelings take Dusk.

"Go on without me, you can defeat them, think about it Pinkie, I believe in you." Said Dusk

Pinkie jumps in front of them.

"If you want to kill him you have to go though me."

"Do you really want to play that game, lets play then," said the queen

The changelings make their first attack. Pinkie jumps over them and they flew toward her. The changelings hit the wall.

"I'm over here," she said happily

With the changelings confused and dizzy it took them a couple seconds to regain consciousness. Pinkie moves right in front of the window. The changelings run toward Pinkie Pie. Pinkie goes into deep thought. "Come on this has got to work," she said.

When the changelings got five feet away Pinkie disappeared. The changelings attempted to stop but they never stop in time. They crash though the window and fall to the ground below. The castle was on top of a very steep mountain located 478 miles outside of Cantorlot. Marge grabs the whole court and takes them to the roof. 5 minute later Pinkie Pie reappeared.

"Wear is the court Dusk?" she asked

"Marge took them to the roof, who knows what she's doing to them up there."

Pinkie runs to the spiral stairs leading to the roof.

"I guess that we have to go up there, maybe she's throwing a surprise party up on the roof," Pinkie said in excitement

"That probably not going to happen Pinkie Pie," Dusk told her

Pinkie starts to jumps up the stairs. The stairs were very long and went as high up as Cloudsdale.

"I'm so tired… of … jumping… up… stairs," tired Pinkie

"You usually are full with energy are you?" Dusk asked

"I'm not use to this. We need a faster way to get upstairs," Pinkie suggested

"I have a idea on both of us I going to cast a reverse gravity spell but for this to work I need you to hold on to me," Dusk suggested

Pinkie grabs on to Dusk. Dusk horn lights up, they both start flouting in mid air. They flip upside down and land on the backwards part of the stairs. It acted like a slide so it will take less time to go up the stairs. Both of them slide to the top of the tower and once they reached the hole in the top they fell threw it and Dusk uses the spell again and gravity went back to normal.

"That was fun, let's do that again," Pinkie, said in excitement

"I only tried that spell ones in my life I think," Dusk thought

"Well you managed to make it up here after all," said a familiar voice

Pinkie and Dusk look at the queen herself as she laughed evilly.

"Let the court go Marge," Pinkie demanded

"All I want is both of are kingdoms together as one nation working together," Marge suggested

"We will never let you do that. All you want is all of ponykind to become your slaves. Ones you wipe out the pony population you will take over the whole entire world!" Dusk yelled

"All I want to do is make the world much easier to control for my daughter, Princess Chrysalis," Marge said

Pinkie quickly realized who Chrysalis was; she all of a sudden has a flashback to a wedding that took place months back in her time.

"I know her, Chrysalis was the changeling queen and she crashed a wedding back in my time," Pinkie yelled

"You know her Pinkie," asked Dusk

"Yes," she answered

"Well my daughter will be capable of doing anything she ones," said Marge

"Yes I will have fun being queen mom in this pathetic world," said a young voice

A small changing, which looked like Chrysalis but she looked younger, appeared in smoke in front of her mom.

"Chrysalis is the name; I'm only 12 years old. One day I will take over this kingdom and rule over the entire world," she said

"We won't let that happen, Chrysalis," Pinkie yelled

"Or are you," she laughed

Then she points toward the court and it looked like they had chains on their necks. Pinkie soon realizes there faith.

"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL THEM!" Pinkie yelled surprised

Pinkie tries to rams Chrysalis. Dusk tries to free the court from the rope, Marge pusses Chrysalis out of the way of the fight with Pinkie.

"I don't want you to die because you're the princess. I want you to take over when I'm dead," Marge said

Marge flies upwards and tries to tackle Pinkie. Pinkie goes back into deep thought and focuses. Pinkie disappears and Marge hits the floor.

Pinkie Pie's tail starts to twitch.

"My tails twitching, my pinkie sense telling me that something is going to fall,"

"What's a pinkie sense?" Dusk asked

"It's when something's about to happen, my pinkie sense tells me before it…," Pinkie get tackled by Marge

They both fall right off of the tower.

"I was not expecting me to fall," Pinkie

"Your soul is mind Pinkie," Marge freakily said

Pinkie starts to focus. Marge tries to interrupt her focus by ramming her over and over again. Ones they were one inch away from the ground, Pinkie disappears. Marge hits the ground so hard that her body fell apart. She was now died.


	7. Chapter 7

Pinkie reappears on top of the tower, looking down. Chrysalis seemed to disappear from sight but Pinkie knew she will be back.

"You did it Pinkie!" Dusk said excitedly.

"I did it?! YAY PARTY!" She yelled in excitement.

"After what we have been through today I don't think I want to party," Nova said smiling.

"Pinkie, Let just all go home. I think I'm going to hit the hay," said Cloud.

"Awww I wanted to party." Pinkie said.

"Well we can party tomorrow," Nova said.

"Fine," Pinkie sighed but became excited again. Dusk teleported Pinkie out of the tower. They reappeared back at Dusk's place.

"Pinkie, will this be your final night here in Canterlot?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so but don't worry I will come back when I'm bored," Pinkie responded.

"Well I'm going to go hit the hay. Good night." Dusk said as he stretched his legs.

"Good night, don't let the bedbugys bitey," Pinkie said in excitement. Pinkie yawned loudly as she headed toward the bed that Dusk set up for her. She got on and stretched her legs and laid down on the pillow below her head. she quickly dozed off into a deep slumber.

"Hello Pinkie Pie," said a familiar voice. Pinkie slowly opened her eyes to find herself standing right infront of Falling Star.

"I was watching you the whole time and I have to say you did a really good job. You killed Queen Marge, but Chrysalis is on the loose," he said.

"I know I'm sorr-," Pinkie said

"Don't worry I've seen Chrysalis in the future when your friends helped defeated her. I have to tell you something. I gave you Time Syndrome on purpose to help us get rid of the queen. It's a long story but I'm sure that you will understand," Falling Star explained.

"I actually love this power. I want to tell my friends," Pinkie said

"You must not, time traveling takes a lot of energy. Plus you could be in danger if you tell somepony."  
"Then I won't tell anypony. I Pinkie promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," she said as she did the hoof movements.

"Good, remember this is between me, Cloud, Dusk, Nova, and you. Don't fail me," Falling demanded.

"Don't worry silly filly. I Pinkie Promised remember?" she said with a grin.

"I will see you in a later time Pinkie Pie. When our paths cross in another time another day," Falling said as he disappeared. Pinkie's dream ended.

Pinkie slowly opens her eyes. She was still in Dusk's house and Dusk was making breakfast.

"Morning Dusk, listen I think I'm going to head back to my original time now. I promiss that I will come back someday and party. I'm going to miss you, Cloud, and Nova. Pinkie said with a tear droping from her cheek.

"I'm so happy that I got to meet you but I guess this is goodbye," Dusk looked down.

Pinkie and Dusk hugged eachother and waved goodbye. Pinkie focased her energy and then Dusk could not see her anymore. Time started going forward. Canterlot was geting smaller and smaller. Citys started growing miles away from the capital city. Time slowed down. then all of a sudden stopped. She started falling when all of a sudden she hit her head. Then everything went black.

"Pin... Pi... pleas... wa... u..."

"Who's talking to me," Pinkie thought.

"Pinkie Pie, please! Wake up!," said a godly voice. Pinkie opens her eyes and finds Princess Celestia standing over her.

"You crashed on my balcony. How did you do that? You can't even fly?" she asked.

"I don't know?" Pinkie lied.

"You disappeared a week ago and now you in up in Canterlot crashed on my balcony?" Celestia asked.

"Yep, sorry about the balcony. I got to go back to Ponyville to see my friends. Pinkie heads towards the train station and wonders what Dusk was doing right now. Then she realized he was dead. Well at least I made this time better. Well I have to set up my own Welcome home party back at home.

The End.


End file.
